Forever Love
by Kikopie88
Summary: Two people meet and fall in love with each other at first sight. Though in weird ways they begin too get to know each other. They bump into each other become friends and well your just gonna have to read to find out ;  Amuto!
1. Destined Meetings

Forever Love

Amu-18, Rima-18, Yaya-16

Utau- 19, Ikuto-22, Nagihiko-18,

Kairi- 16, Kukai-19, Tadase-18

Destined Meeting

Hinamori Amu, she's 'cool & spicy'. Or at least that's what it seemed like. She is really just your average girl, well mostly. Like her daily routine she walked home being admired for her great sense of fashion. She was well known, but only because she's one of the top designers at her school. She has a few good friends, but her best friends are Hoshina Utau, a famous singer, and Mashiro Rima, a well known actress. Amu lives in a four bedroom condo in Tokyo, Japan. Just a year ago her parents' died in a deadly car crash, but her sister Ami survived and is now living with a foster family, though they can still see each other. Like usual Amu walked home, but this time she noticed something new today.

"Cough up the money kid! Or else." The thug punched his fists and smirked at the kid.

The kid hesitated then screamed, "Help me!"

"That's it!" The thug began to thrust his fist towards the little kid but stops when he hears Amu yell,

"HEY! What do you think you're doing to that little kid?"

The thug looks at Amu and thinks 'so sexy...' then comes back to reality.

"UH I was! Yeah, I was just...giving this little boy some directions." He tried to cover it up.

"Oh really? Why don't you go grab a map and take a hike buddy, NOW!" Amu was scared shitless but was amazed by her courage. "Come on kid I'll take you back home."

*2 hrs later*

It was a long bus ride back to the boy's home. '2 hrs since I've been on this bus? JEEZ where does this kid live?' Amu thought

"Last station: Approximately 3 min till we reach Nagoya Station." The driver said over the speaker

'NAGOYA?' Amu yelled in her mind, 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Well at least I'm doing a good deed by helping...'

"Hey, what were you doing all alone in Tokyo if you live in Nagoya?" The kid was silent for a minute then replied,

"Papa."

"What?" Amu asked.

"I was trying to find my father..." the boy started to cry.

Amu opened her eyes wide then began to calm and comfort the boy by saying,

"There, there. It's ok! I lost my parents to, just a year ago." The boy looked up at her so she continued to speak.

"As time went by, things got better for me because I knew they'd always be with me in my heart, watching over me, just like your father does for you." Amu smiled at the boy.

The boy had stopped crying and smiled. The finally reached Nagoya station, so they got off. Amu walked the boy all the way home just about three or two blocks away from the station, where he reunited with his mother. Amu told the boy's mother the whole story.

"What's your name? How can I ever repay you for helping my son?" The mother asked

"No need! And my name is Hinamori Amu." Amu replied bowing.

"Well Hinamori-San, thank you so very much. I really appreciate it."

"No problem! Well I'll be on my way, goodbye!"

*ringtone: Nanchatte Renai* Amu's ringtone, which is soft and sweet, goes off.

"Hello?" Amu answers.

"Amu-Chan, where are you?" Utau, Nagihiko, Kukai, and I are waiting for you at the mall!" Rima spoke

'Oh! Shoot! I totally forgot!' Amu thought

"Sorry you guys I'm going to be really late or I just can't make it!" Saying that Amu rushed back to the bus.

"Where are you?" Rima asked

"I'm in...Na...na...Nagoya..." Amu replied speechless of the sight in front of her, so speechless her voice trailed off.

"Amu?" Rima questioned

"I'll...I'll call you back." Amu hung the phone up.

She stared at what was in front of her, a gorgeous yet mysteriously sexy man right in front of her. He had navyish blue hair with lustful moonlit blue eyes. He was playing a soothing, and calm yet sorrowful melody on his violin. Amu was so touched by the song she almost cried; at that point the man stopped playing.

"That was beautiful..." Amu trailed off smiling; she and he were the only ones around.

The man looked at her and came closer to whisper to her, "So are you..."

"Eh...?" Amu blushed a bright pink

The man smirked at Amu creating a bunch of thoughts in her head making her blush even more, till he said, "See ya 'round."

'See ya 'round? We don't even know each other..." Amu thought, "but...it would be kind of cool to see him again...WAIT WHAT?'

She watched as the man walked away, and then headed towards the bus. On her way home all she thought of was him, making her heart beat faster.

"Hmm, I'll just forget about it. He was probably just trying to be nice when he said "See ya 'round" HAHA ooh good one~..." Amu said aloud

She noticed an hr and 45min had passed by which showed she should be home pretty soon. She finally made it home when she got a text from Utau and Rima saying "We're sleeping over your place tonight be prepared for missing our shopping spree"- Utau

Amu sighed and got some cleaning supplies to tidy the place up just a bit.

After she finished the doorbell rang, so she went to go open the door.

"Hey you guys." Amu said

"Hello~!" Rima and Utau replied in unison

15 min later it was quiet and awkward.

"Sooo..." Amu said

"OK I'LL ASK SHEESH!" Utau irritatingly shouted, "Amu what happened? Why were you in Nagoya~?"

"I was dropping off some kid at his house, nothing bad happened I swear." Amu replied

"So something good happened?" Rima asked

"Well.." Amu began to reply

"Like you met someone?" Utau asked

"WELL!" Amu said louder

"Amu...did you...did you meet a BOY?" Utau asked

"Hehe...sorta kind of." Amu replied and was all pink

"TELL US NOW~" Utau and Rima demanded

"Ok well it's not that much of a story but...and that's what happened." Amu explained (... is where she said the whole story XD)

"OOH! I think Amu likes someone~" Rima said

"I don't even-" Amu was cut off by the doorbell, "Hold on!"

She opened the door, and guess who was there...

To be continued in Chapter 2~! :D


	2. Special Deliveries

Special Delivery

_*~[Flashback]~*_

_"Amu...did you...did you meet a BOY?" Utau asked_

_"Hehe...sorta kind of." Amu replied and was all pink_

_"TELL US NOW~" Utau and Rima demanded_

_"Ok well its not that much of a story but...and that's what happened."_

_Amu explained (... is where she said the whole story XD)_

_"OOH! I think Amu likes someone~" Rima said_

_"I don't even-" Amu was cut off by the doorbell, "Hold on!"_

_She opened the door, and guess who was there..._

_*~[End of Flashback]~*_

"Hi! Would you like to buy some cookies?" a little girl scout asked

"Um ok sure." Amu handed the little girl $5

As Amu was about to shut the door the little girl yelled, "Wait!" Amu halted, "These aren't just any ordinary cookies."

Amu became confused and suspicious, "What do you mean these aren't ordinary cookies?"

"When you eat these cookies they bring you closer to your destined lover!" The little girl smiled.

Amu gave the little girl her cool "give me a break" look but inside she was really thinking of the mysterious man from earlier that day. Then after him came her ex boyfriend Hitori Tadase, even though he hurt her she can't seem to forget all the "fun" times they had together.

"Oh haha? Ok well thanks, bye." Amu said

"No problem! Have a nice day!" The little girl skipped down the hall with her wagon of cookies but didn't stop at anyone else's condominium. 'Hmm weird..' Amu thought while shutting the door.

"Who was that?" Utau asked

"Oh that was just a little girl scout, she sold me these cookies. You guys want some?" Amu asked

"I'm ok." Rima said

"Me to." Utau added

"Ok." Amu opened the box of cookies. They were cookie dough flavored with pink icing and rainbow sprinkles, shaped just like hearts. Amu took a bite of the cookie and had a rush of happiness, enlightness, and a feeling of warmth. She opened her eyes wide, 'So good!' she thought and eventually ate the whole box.

"Amu slow down! You'll have a heart attack!" Utau commented

"I feel so…different. But in a good way." Amu stated

"What are you-"Utau was cut off.

"Lets all go to the Blue Ballroom Festival tomorrow!" Amu said excited

"Umm sure…ok!" Rima said

"Wait why? Utau asked

"I don't-" Amu gets cut off by Rima

"Wait, we need dresses, our boyfriends, our hair done, and more!" Rima stated

"That's true." Utau said

"But we can do that in no time its easy, it starts at 6:30pm so lets everything done before 6:30pm!"

*The Next Day*

"Uh huh…yes….please do…thanks!" Rima spoke over the phone then hung up, "Utau, our dresses will arrive shortly."

"Great! You know Amu I'm actually excited, watch the man you talked about show up." Utau winked at Amu

"Oh shut up! I'll probably never see him again anyway." Amu replied laughing with the others.

Within just 20 min, Rima's and Utau's dresses' arrived. Rima's dress had a soft yellow color with sliver glitter sparkles and a sliver belt at the waist to match. Her dress also comes just below the knee. Utau's dress was a shiny navy blue floor length one sleeved dress. It was tight at the chest area to the hip but then loose at the legs. And finally, Amu's dress was a long slightly poofy, laced black tube dress, a pink bow tie in the back, and pink and black stripes above the belt in the chest area. Utau called her boyfriend Kukai who called the other boys, while Rima called up Yaya. Now everyone will meet up fairly soon. The girls got dressed and headed over to the event in Amu's sleek black Porsche.

*Later that Day*

"This is sooo cool! I love the decorations~ it looks so romantic!" Rima shouted

"It could be better…if Kukai were here." Utau pouted

"Just be patient he will be here soon." Amu reassured Utau

"Yeah~ oh and you mean it'd be better if NAGIHIKO were here, mhm, yup." Rima shook her head yes.

"No." Utau blandly replied, the too stared at each other then laughed

"RIMA-CHAN! PICTURES PLEASE!" The paparazzi yelled

"Sure!" Rima happily agreed

"UTAU-CHAN~! OVER HERE!" The other mob of paparazzi yelled

Utau just stayed in the same pose as she was when she first got here, making Amu giggle a bit.

Finally the paparazzi looks at Amu, making her surprised they actually noticed her. "HINAMORI AMUUUUU~! OVER HERE! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING TONIGHT? WHO ARE YOU DATING" The paparazzi all ganged up on her

Amu was overwhelmed so she just stood there smiled and waved.

Utau pulled Amu away from the crowd, "Everyone is here now."

"Hey you guys! Oh and Hitori."

"Ugh Tadase that bastard. I hate him soo- why'd he come?" Rima mumbled

Only a few months ago Amu had went to the mall with Tadase to buy that dress together, she was gonna wear it on their 5 month anniversary. Then he confessed to her coldly that he had been seeing another girl and the other girl knew ago it. Her name was Hinoi Asuka. He chose Asuka because Amu wasn't as "sexy" or "good in bed" enough like Asuka was. They both laughed at her face as she cried which had a sad time for her.

Everyone walked to their table together, boys sat across from girls. Everyone was chatting happily except for Amu and Tadase.

"Why is Tadase here?" Utau whispered to Kukai

"I don't know he overheard we were going and invited himself." Kukai replied

"Where's Hinoi?" Yaya asked

"She dumped him for someone else." Kairi replied

"Hmph! Serves him right." Rima butted in

"Eto~ I'm gonna go dance." Amu said, the rest followed her onto the dance floor and everyone grabbed a partner. Utau & Kukai, Yaya & Kairi, and Rima & Nagihiko. The only two left were Amu and Tadase, 'Awkward…' she thought. A new acoustic song began to play, it was a violin sound, ironicly it was playing the same song Amu heard yesterday. "Wait a second..could it be?" Amu slowly began to turn around her heart beat got faster and faster. It was him! The mysterious man from yesterday! Amu had that happy rush feeling again, 'Why…what is this feeling I have? I don't even know him that well!' Amu thought. As he played the man and her looked directly into each others eyes and they both blushed. Amu ran over to Utau and Rima and pulled them away for two seconds.

"HEY!" Rima shouted

"What the-"Utau began speaking

"You guys! SHHH! The guy on stage!" Amu began speaking

"Yeah what about him?" Utau asked

"That's the guy I was telling you about! It feels good to see him again." Amu said

Utau and Rima opened their eyes wide. "EHHHH! Really? Find a way to talk to him!" They both said.

"I'll try…" Amu said as the girls walked away. Amu looked back up at the stage the man had his eyes closed but reopened them, but then Tadase came and interrupted their gaze.

"Hey Amu, nice dress." Tadase smirked while being sarcastic. The man on stage squinted his eyes at the two but kept playing the tone of his violin changing to an angry yet sad tone now.

Amu crossed her arms and said, "Likewise, your dress really seems to fit you for once."

"Well now that's not how a girl should stand or speak to someone like me." Tadase answered

"Oh right a girl like you would know such a thing. Got it." Amu began to turn around she found the man on the stage was still looking at her and she smiled at him,

Tadase growled but then put on a flirty face and said, "You know, I've always liked girls like you…feisty yet sexy…great in bed." He began getting closer to Amu sliding his arms around Amu's waist getting her uncomfortable. Amu pushed Tadase away and slapped him. The song finally fished. Amu looked around the room for the man on stage but he was no where to be seen.

"Where'd he go~?" Amu said to herself. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me." A deep man voice spoke making Amu melt.

Amu turned around to see the man on stage/the man from yesterday.

"We meet again~" Amu said happy

He glared at Tadase, "Are you with him?"

"Ugh, not at all!" Amu looked disgusted

"Good. Care for a dance?" The man asked

"Gladly." Amu smiled

The two people began to dance and she giggled. "What?" the man asked.

"It's just I don't even know your name." Amu said

"I'll tell you mine once you tell me yours." He replied

"Hinamori Amu. Your turn." She said

"Cute name," He pulled Amu's head and body closer to him and whispered in her ear, "It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But you can call me Ikuto." Amu's Knee's buckled but he held her up. Every one of her friends saw the happening.

It began getting late and everyone was packing up and leaving, giving kisses and hugs goodbyes, Amu didn't see Ikuto anywhere. 'He must've left…I wonder if I'll see him again.' Amu thought

*An hour later*

"We. Saw. EVERYTHING!" Rima said

Amu blushed and giggled, "Awwww!" Rima and Utau said

"Amu, what's that in your pocket?" Utau asked

Amu pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, it's a phone number.

"Ikuto must've slipped it into Amu's pocket." Rima winked

"Call it!" Utau said

"Ok! Ok!" Amu began dialing and a man picked up.

"Bonsoir." He said sleek

To be continued~


	3. See you again

_*~ [Flashback] ~*_

_"We. Saw. EVERYTHING!" Rima said _

_Amu blushed and giggled, "Awwww!" Rima and Utau said_

_"Amu, what's that in your pocket?" Utau asked_

_Amu pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, it's a phone number._

_"Ikuto must've slipped it into Amu's pocket." Rima winked_

_"Call it!" Utau said_

_"Ok! Ok!" Amu began dialing and a man picked up._

_"Bonsoir." He said sleek_

_*~[End of Flashback]~*_

See you again?

Amu's eyes widened _'could it be...?' _Amu thought. "W-who is this?" Amu asked

"Oh good question considering you called me." The man chuckled

Amu found herself dumbfounded by his comment, "Hmm..wait no games! Who is thi-"

"Meet me at Nara park tomorrow at 12 pm ok? Ja ne...Amu." The man then hung up

"W-wait!" Amu looked at her phone 'CALL ENDED' it blinked.

"So who was it?" Rima asked

"N-not sure. Hehe." Amu gave a nervous laugh

"Hmm? Amu something you're not telling us? I'm guessing it was that Tsukiyomi guy" Utau winked

"Really! I'm not sure! I think it was..but..MOU!" Amu yelled as she pulled a pillow to her face and fell backwards to the floor.

"Haha well he obviously knows you since he knows your name." Rima commented

"Yeah, I need to get going know I'm meeting Kukai back at his ap-" Utau said

"OOH~ Utau you bad girl! Well same here Nagihiko is spending a few weeks with me while his house gets renovated." Rima said

"Oh Rima," Amu winked, "Don't get to feisty now."

Rima's cheeks became red as apples. "G-GOODBYE!" Rima and Utau both raced out the door leaving Amu alone to think.

"What if it really was him...HAHA noooo why am I getting so worked up about him! I barely know the guy" Amu retorted.

She walked over to the fridge to grab a class of strawberry milk. "EHHH? IKUTO?" Amu read the label wrong. "O-oh ichigo...right." Even though she was alone she was embarrassed. She walked over to her balcony, opened up the glass sliding door, and walked outside.

*Glug glug glug* "Ahhh! So refreshing" Amu said, she looked up at the sky.

"Ooh there's a few constellations out...Ikuto." Amu gazed up at the sky.

"O-oh well! Doesn't mean anything to me!" Before taking her shower and changing into her night clothes, Amu was having a little trouble picking out what to where tomorrow.

"Ughh why is this so hard? Why am I even going to go meet this random stranger?" Amu questioned herself, she bit her bottom lip and admitted, "I wanna see him again.."

Finally she chose her red and black plaid coat, a yellowish tan short sleeved sweater dress with a crossed white belt, black thigh highs, and knee high gray tied boots.

"Phew! That only took up a good hour. HOUR? It's already 12:30am! I need to hurry and shower!" (I'm sure you know what will happen next XD).

**10 am the next day.**

Amu just woke up and she looked at the clock, '2 hours. Ok Lets go eat and then shower and get ready." Amu heated up the left over yakisoba she had last night and had added some shrimp to it. "Chow down time!" She picked up her chopsticks and began to eat. By the time she was done it was 10:20 am. "Ok time to shower~" After her shower it was already 11:15. "Oh god Amu, well I still have time." She got dressed and fixed up her hair put on some lip gloss and her shoes and left the condo by 11:45. She went to the bus stop but had stopped next to it. Her heart was pounding; she was so excited but didn't exactly know why. She pushed the feeling away and just went on with her life. When the bus came she got on and later arrived at the Nara Park Station. It was exactly 12 pm; she decided to stay at the bus stop so she didn't seem to eager. 12:04 is when she began to walk towards the park.

As she walked towards the park she began to think, 'Even though he said this park I don't know WHERE exactly in the park to meet. It's huge!' She walked over to a empty bench where there was no one else around and sat on it. She looked around 'No sign of him or anyone...' she began to fumble with her fingers and kicked her legs back and fourth. Her feet almost touch the ground but not quite. Just then in her ear she heard,

"Boo." Someone whispered in her ear, she jumped and let out a little yelp turning around. Her eyes widened for about 2 seconds.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu stated the obvious.

"Atari." Ikuto replied smirking.

Amu was pretty relieved it was him and not some creep, then again to her he was sort of a stalker.

"So you were the one on the phone..." Amu trailed off smiling

"Hmm happy to see me?" Ikuto smirked

"Hmph! As if!" Amu turned around with her back facing Ikuto, though she was so excited to see him.

Ikuto slid his arms around Amu's waist from behind, "Nee Amu, lets go somewhere." Ikuto's cat voice was so seductive towards Amu she couldn't bare it.

"O-ok! Well you invited me here so where do you wanna go?" Amu found it weird but so right to be hanging out with this guy she just met, he didn't even look her age.

Ikuto looked her up and down for a bit then grabbed her hand leading her somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" Amu questioned as if being abducted.

"There." Ikuto pointed.

"Eh? A takoyaki shop?" Amu asked, Ikuto just nodded.

Amu giggled making Ikuto confused. "Ok sure lets go!" This time Amu led him.

After eating they had spent a whole day together, petting deer, went to the gift shop to buy hats, ate ice cream, went to the play ground, and just had pure fun. They ended up on a grassy hill laying side by side watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful..." Amu commented smiling

"Yeah..." Ikuto turned his head towards Amu, "So are you." He added causing Amu to turn pink.

"Um, well its about time for me to get going..." Amu said

"Do you have a ride?" Ikuto asked

"Well I kinda took the bus and I'm pretty sure I just missed it..." Amu replied

"I'll drive you." Ikuto quickly answered grabbed her hand and walked her towards his car. He opened the passenger door for her so she got in. Amu directed him on where to go.

"This place is so familiar." Ikuto said

"Oh that's my building." She pointed

"That's it?" Ikuto asked

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Amu asked being cool

Ikuto smirked, "Nope not at all."

"Ok whatever." Amu got out of the car and slammed the door. She began walking towards the front doors till she found Ikuto was following her. She stopped on the sidewalk only to ask, "Where do you think you're going?"

Ikuto smirked once more, "To my condo. And you?"

Amu was confused but then said, "You're just following me so stop it."

**5 min Later**

Amu crossed her arms as her and Ikuto rode to the top floor in the elevator together. Who would've known all this time they lived just 2 doors down from each other? Ikuto lives in the eastern wing while Amu lives in the western wing.

"Well then I guess I'll see you later." Amu said as she began to walk away, but there was then a grip on her arm she turned back around, just what he had wanted. He smirked and pulled Amu close to his face, with their bodies touching completely. 'I didn't think this was a date!' Amu thought. Her eyes were wide but then she quickly shut them waiting for a kiss on the lips. She could feel his breath on her cheek but then there was a quick peck on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Amu." Ikuto smirked. He turned around and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Amu was red as hell but walked in her direction as well.

AS she entered her room Amu decided to take another shower and get changed. She fell backwards on her bed and turned on the TV.

"What just happened? All of it felt so... indescribable." Amu said taking a break in between her words. She was so confused but in a good way and she liked it. She wanted to see him again, the next day, and the one after that; she wanted to be with him.

"I...kuto..." With that Amu dozed off to sleep.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Goodnight Amu." Ikuto said as he walked away, Amu pretty much did the same.

_'Today was very different, that girl...she's somethin._' Ikuto thought as he caught himself smiling. He went to go wash up, change, then off to listen to his iPod. All the songs that played reminded him of her. 11:18 pm the clock read.

"Goodnight, Amu." Ikuto said as he turned out the light.  
_

:D

Atari- Correct

Sorry for updating so late . I'll get on it sooner!

Has my writing improved? :3 my friends are telling me to take all of my stories and to publish it into one big book what do you think? Please review!


	4. Be my candy Halloween festival part 1

_*~ [Flashback] ~*_

_"What just happened? All of it felt so... indescribable." Amu said taking a break in between her words. She was so confused but in a good way and she liked it. She wanted to see him again, the next day, and the one after that; she wanted to be with him._

_"Goodnight Amu." Ikuto said as he walked away, Amu pretty much did the same._

_'Today was very different, that girl...she's somethin.__' Ikuto thought as he caught himself smiling. He went to go wash up, change, then off to listen to his iPod. All the songs that played reminded him of her. 11:18 pm the clock read._

_"Goodnight, Amu." Ikuto said as he turned out the light._

_*~ [End of Flashback] ~*_

Will you be my Candy?

At School…

Announcement: "Attention ladies! Their will be a Halloween mash up festival with the brother school this Friday October 29th! It will be held at the Grand Seiyo Park. Tickets will be sold in the cafeteria from today Monday the 25th through Thursday the 28th! Tickets are $2.00! That is all.

"Oh…my…GOSH! This is the perfect date idea!" Rima exclaimed excitedly

"Yeah definitely. Amu, you should invite Ikuto." Utau suggested bluntly

"What? As if!" Amu replied

"We should go costume shopping this Wednesday!" Rima said in her own little world

"Yeah good idea!" Utau agreed, "I'll text Ku- actually…Amu, why don't YOU text Ikuto and ask first? It's only fair." Utau smiled deviously

"Huh?" Amu questioned

"Ohh nooo Utauuu!" Rima exaggerated her words, "Amu is too much of a sssscarrrrdyyyy cat to do big kid things! Like texting boys and asking them to a festival~!" Rima smiled with Utau

Amu fell for their little trick and said, "Hmph! No. I. Am. NOT! Here I'll send it right now!" Amu sent a text to Ikuto reading "Hey wanna go to the Halloween festival with me and my friends this Friday?

"There I sent it! Happy?" Amu asked, feeling pretty bold.

"Hehe she sent it!" Rima said giggling in between, making Amu blush a little.

A minute later she got a reply from Ikuto reading, "Not really my thing sorry." Amu replied back saying "Oh its fine! Not that I cared or anything you know? Have fun with whatever you decide to do! HAHA!" Amu did feel pretty down about this thought.

Another minute later Ikuto replied again saying, "Wait…"

"What is it?" Amu replied

"Well, if it's with you then I guess I have to go to." Ikuto stated

Amu's eyes widened as she began so smile. "Cheesy~!" Said Utau, "But cute." Rima added

The girls all jumped for joy, "He said yes!" Amu was thrilled.

"Oh well uh great! Meet me at Kimi's Costumes in downtown Osaka tomorrow mmk?" after that Ikuto didn't reply.

"GIRLS! Quiet down! We are still in class here, and Amu!" The teacher called out

"Ha-Hai!" Amu replied sharp as a soldier

"No phones in class! Put it away before I take it." The teacher threatened

"Ri-right…sorry" Amu was embarrassed but went straight back to her work.

Next Day after school…

*Knock Knock*

"Hello?" Amu opened her door to find Ikuto standing there waiting. She looked him up and down taking in his looks. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, black leather jacket, blue guy skinny jeans, and Nike high kicks. Amu was wearing a red and black striped cardigan, a black tie, black shorts, a cat hat, and thigh highs, with converse high kicks.

"Hey I came to pick you up so we could ride together…you look good." Ikuto said

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have my own car." Amu told him

"Ah, yes. I Understand that but well, It's not in the best condition *cough* like mine." Ikuto stated with a fake smirk

"My car is just as good as yours." Amu retorted in the process of slamming the door till he stopped it.

"Please Amu, I mean…I accepted to go with you to the costume store. The least you could do is ride with me. Especially if were going to be there together." Ikuto pleaded in a fake way while smirking.

Amu blushed and crossed her arms, "Wha-whatever! Guess I have no choice since you keep begging."

Ikuto and Amu took the elevator down and walked to Ikuto's car, getting in, buckled up and headed out. It was pretty awkward with a silence between the two. So Ikuto decided to break the silence by asking,

"So…are you looking forward to this Halloween festival thingy?"

Amu began to run her mouth on and on.

"Yeah! I'm actually really excited! I've been waiting for something like this to take place; I think its going to be lots of fun! Utau and Rima are gonna tell me to get a sexy costume probably-"

"I'd like that." Ikuto said but was ignored.

"But then again I don't think I'd look good in them!" Amu seemed to be talking to herself.

"I think you would." Ikuto was once again ignored

"And maybe I should get heels and fish nets to match…" Amu stopped talking.

Ikuto began to chuckle a little, "Seems pretty interesting." He smiled a real smile, make Amu smile to.

"Well I hope it is!" Amu replied

"But if you need any helping picking out and getting on sexy costumes feel free to ask." Ikuto smirked causing Amu to blush and hit him.

"Mou! I can't believe you!" They finally reached the store, so they both got out.

They both find their friends standing outside, but half were waiting for Amu the other were waiting for both.

"Shall we shop?" Amu asked but got ignored

"EHHH! Ikuto? Why are you here?" Kukai asked

"Eto…do you guys happen to know Ikuto?" All the girls asked

"Yeah of course! He's in our music class. He's awesome at violin." Kukai explained while the girls nodded

"Sugoi." Rima said

"Were kinda thinking of starting a band, I'd be a mixer, Ikuto the violinist, Kukai on guitar and vocals, and Kairi the drummer." Nagihiko explained as the girls nodded.

"Kakkoi Kairi-kun!" Yaya said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah but we need all of your support! Onegaishimasu!" Kairi asked bowing.

"Mochiron! Amu replied, "Now shall we get shopping?" She asked.

The whole group marched into the store together, but then split into 2 groups. 1 group was boys the other girls. The store was split by boys and girls costumes so each group went separate ways.

"So much for shopping with the boys." Rima and Yaya pouted

"Sou da you ne." Amu said, "But at least it's still in a way that we are with them!"

"True-ish." Utau agreed

The girls all grabbed a costume they favored and went into the dressing rooms. They came out to show each other what it looked like.

"Hmm I know Kukai will like this." Utau said so sure she was wearing a revealing police top with matching booty shorts and black heeled boots. Caps, a club, and a hat were the accessories.

"Of course you know, how about helping the needy a little? What about this for Nagihiko?" Rima was wearing a blue and white sailor costume, which came with white button up cuffs, red heels, and a sailor hat.

"Kairi will most definitely like this!" Yaya was wearing a pink sweet Lolita costume.

"Ooh Amu? Trying to satisfy Ikuto's standard I see? He'd definitely love it!" Rima told her

Amu was wearing a Red cleavage showing race car dress; it had a black side outline, and a black and white plaid belt. It included fishnets and black heels.

"Wha- I don't care he thinks!" Amu blushed and balled up her fist.

"What's that sound?" Utau asked

"LISTEN TO ME-"Amu yelled

"Shhhh!" Utau said

There was a muffled sound coming from the boy's section of the store. The girls decided to follow that sound unaware that they're were still in their costumes. What they came across was a mob of fan girls surrounding the boys. Utau and Rima were disappointed Kukai and Nagihiko weren't pushing through the crowd to show they had girlfriends. Yaya was pouting at the thought of losing Kairi, and Amu was following with jealousy. She pushed through the crowd of girls and pulled Ikuto away from them, making many angry.

"I-Ikuto! What were you doing? You're here with me remember!" Amu yelled upset. Their friends went silent surprised by the way Amu was acting, even Ikuto was surprised.

"Anyway, do…do you think this costume looks good on me?" Amu asked being shy as she is

Ikuto looked her up and down, "You know what I think?" Ikuto leaned in closer/

"What..?" Amu asked nervously

Ikuto slapped her ass and said, "You look pretty delicious."

Amu tried to hold back her blush, but couldn't she burst out a mad blush.

"Are you gonna get it? I'd like it if you did." He asked

"I don't care what you like!" Amu said

"Awww Amu don't be like that now when we were in the mood." Ikuto slid his arms around her waist.

"We had no mood." Amu replied

"Pleaseee~?" Ikuto asked

"Mmm OK OK but only because I like the costume not because of you!" Amu lied

Later the crowd cleared and everything went back to normal.

"You really put on a show back there Amu." Utau said

"Yaya thought it was cute!" Yaya added

"Looks like someone has a crush!" Rima said

"I do-"Amu got cut off

"Hmm? Crush on who Amu? You're only here with me and your mine~!" Ikuto said hugging Amu from behind again

"Get off me cat boy." Amu said making Ikuto release her.

"You two are such a couple." Utau said

"Ehh? You guys are dating? Congrats!" Kukai said smiling

"We-were not dating!" Amu said blushing

Finally it was time to head home. Everyone bought their costumes and separated. We spent a long time when you're just shopping for costumes. Amu left to drive home with Ikuto, at her door Ikuto whispers something in Amu's ear causing her eyes to widen. What did he say? I wonder what it was!

To be continued in chapter 5!  
_

FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry for being so late you guys!

Japanese Glossary:

Mou- Ugh

Sou da you ne- I guess your right, or your right, an agreement

Mochiron- Of course

Kakkoi- Cool

Sugoi- Amazing

Hai- yes

Eto- uh or um (also Ano)

Please review!

Also Im thinking of putting all of my short stories and publishing it into one big book! What do you guys think? Tell me in a review and fav please!


End file.
